Terra Dragon
Description |description}} Trivia *On PC this is the first dragon to appear in the game. *The Terra originally called an Earth Dragon, prior to 14/12/2012. Terra means "Earth" in several languages. *It has the lowest breeding and hatching time of all Dragons -- 15 seconds! *The Terra Dragon generates the most gold per minute for any standard element. Terra Hybrids also typically generates more gold than any other Hybrid. *An 8-Habitat Terra Farm is fast to build and has an impressive gold generation rate, i.e., about 240k an hour, without Crystals! Not bad at all for a first Dragon. Please look for Badpeteno's blog for instructions on how to create a Farm. *It appears on the loading screen. *Its appearance was changed on an unknown date in September 2017. Automated Names Automated names are names automatically given by DC to your dragon when it hatches. You can change these names to whatever you wish. However, the name you chose is of course not considered as an automated name. Automated names contain a maximum of nine characters in length. Click [[Automated_Names# |'Here']] to add your Dragon's automated name if it is not yet in the list. Gallery Terra_Dragon_0.png Terra Dragon 1.png Terra Dragon 1b.png Terra Dragon 1c.png Terra Dragon 1d.png Terra Dragon 1e.png Terra Dragon 2.png Terra Dragon 2b.png Terra Dragon 2c.png Terra Dragon 2d.png Terra Dragon 2e.png Terra Dragon 3.png Terra Dragon 3b.png Terra Dragon 3c.png Terra Dragon 3d.png Screenshot_2016-06-21-10-13-01.png|Terra Dragon in Training Center Terra Dragon m0.jpg Terra Dragon m1.jpg Terra Dragon m2.jpg Terra Dragon m3.jpg terra.JPG|Terra Element 200px-Earth_Dragon6.png|Terra Dragon in the Dragon Book terra sho9p.JPG|Terra Dragon in Shop Terraaa dagon.png Breeding treee.png Gr-sad-dragon-right-1.png 247653_429357187121555_997080580_n.jpg Terra Dragon.jpg 1) Elemental Collection.png a--.jpg Terrraraarar.png Eastercryst.png Lodaing Screen.png|Dragon city-Loading Screen Food offer.png image 145.jpg Cristsmas eve.png batatata.png Naturueue.png Hot chili con.png Dragoncicic.png Freefood.jpg HI every ☺.png Buttercup.png Teatrameter hoho mery new year.png Terararae.png Limitedterra.png 1459785 639621216095150 561630533 n.jpg IMG 0719.png Terra Dragon-Hatch.jpg Glaciaalalala.png LoadingScreen.jpg 1901165_690230821034189_1073113114_n.jpg 579580_492080014182605_947167034_n.jpg 302953 532946373429302 389059411 n.jpg TerraAdult.jpg TerraJuvenile.jpg TerraBaby.jpg Enjoy Easter in Dragon City! 10271472 717326128324658 1146643553681066946 n.jpg 10172705 718428574881080 8961414807914337607 n.jpg 1016161_662981360425802_1261610030_n.png 539059_398570346866906_400292561_n.jpg 553679_652289561494982_1565848341_n.jpg|Santa is almost here, and we want to give you a Christmas present from Dragon City! Xmas-ver.png level_98_v0.jpg MARKET.png HH 50 FD.png Dragon City let the show begin! (Short version) Discover our secret world. Short version Happy New Year from Dragon City! Free dc dc dragonest.png 1622731 672631716127433 506305790 n.jpg Still Working.png 10383595_741162585941012_587542217957362375_n.jpg 4seasins.png FghtingTerra.jpg|Fighting Lvl 4 Terra Dragon with Pure Dark Dragon 10463972_748776105179660_4151137872240134230_n.png Happyhour.png Dragonpic.png Earth Dragon Egg.png 936679_789864334404170_8916216092643885193_n.png 10644825_791781664212437_2387643974840281847_n.png 10678436_793860844004519_6427733031035779349_n.png 10702023 797373653653238 801222163671695343 n.png 10698429 799769340080336 5172580825553275573 n.jpg Enjoy the Summer with Dragon City! 10420318_831356626921607_4304252101858071051_n.jpg Congratulations Mystic Blizzrad.png Steam Congratulations.png Meteor Congratulations.png Congratulations_Double_Metal.png Congratulations Double Ice.png Congratulations Saturn.png Congratulations Shaolin.png Congratulations_Blind.png Congratulations BigFace.png 10421609 833010843422852 5420155306609133585 n.jpg Mystery popup blank.jpg Tournament winter.png 10806454_843288019061801_6010680899564062003_n.jpg 10402050_842039102520026_8388556464416630501_n.jpg 10917878_868988259825110_6586717103368144813_n.jpg 1977381 880814551975814 4943833572675287334 n.jpg Double limited food offer.png 11100150 912267132163889 1186412896865793136 n.jpg Dragon City - Play for FREE on Android Dragon City - Build your city on Android 11217530 979332148790720 3855993713529964828 n.jpg 11694747 980727395317862 8098645113389667447 n.jpg 12027708 1000394580017810 8321844562809520603 n.png 12065835 1003473629709905 5544681403588336696 n.jpg Screenshot_20190411-160347.jpg 78C0B49C-51B8-45B1-9F99-734EFE25314C.jpeg|Double and single brothers|link=https://i.ytimg.com/vi/sUldB3gPvT8/hqdefault.jpg Category:The Elemental Collection Category:Terra Dragons Category:Terra Dragons/primary Category:Attacks/Terra Category:Elemental Dragons Category:Attacks/Physical Category:Common Dragons Category:Category 1 Dragons